User blog:Xyclone010/Zilean Rework Idea
Zilean, the Chronokeeper is a champion in League of Legends http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Zilean. This is my idea about his rework. This rework makes Zilean an early bursty mage and a late powerful support. Zilean will now has 2 forms, young and old version. They only share W and R skill level. Abilities *Note: With the new passive, Zilean can consider to increase 1 form power faster, or equally for a bursty combo. Zilean has no requirement to level up skills. With this, Zilean has up to 36 skill points, 7 for each form's Q, 5 for W, 7 for each form's E and 3 for R. Zilean places a ticking time bomb on any unit, allied or enemy, which detonates after 4 seconds, dealing magic damage in a 330-unit area. *If the unit is allied, gives it 20% move speed buff. *If the unit is an enemy, allies attack it will gains a 10% movement speed buff. Bombs will detonate immediately if the holder dies or if another bomb is placed on them. |leveling = |range = 700 |cooldown = 14 |cost = |costtype = mana }} Zilean places a ticking time bomb on any unit, allied or enemy, which detonates after 4 seconds, dealing magic damage in a 330-unit area. *If the unit is an enemy, slow it 20%. *If the unit is allied, its attacks slow 10%. Bombs will detonate immediately if the holder dies or if another bomb is placed on them. |leveling = |range = 700 |cooldown = 14 |cost = |costtype = mana }} }} *Note: Decrease mana cost; decrease damage; increase cooldown; adding ultility. Zilean gets cooldown reduction. |description2 = Target a unit. Marks it location. After a short duration, return the target back to the mark. If the target is an ally, require it to stand still for 0.5s when returning. If the target is an enemy, require it not to moving too far away from the mark. Upon return, set all its spell cooldown to 0 (ally) or full cooldown (enemy). |leveling = |leveling2= |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |range = }} *If the ally break the "channeling", canceling the spell. *If the enemy pass the maximum distance, cancel the spell immediately. *After returning, don't affect spell with high cooldown (more than 20). However, it can reduce 20s on Zilean's ultimate passive if use on himself. *Don't affect its own cooldown. Zilean bends time around an ally champion, increasing its movement speed by a large amount for a short time. |leveling = |range = 700 |cooldown = 20 |cost = 80 |costtype = mana }} Zilean bends time around an enemy champion, slowing its movement speed by a large amount for a short time. |leveling = |range = 700 |cooldown = 20 |cost = 80 |costtype = mana }} }} *Note: Nerf the early phrase while buff the late. Whenever a nearby ally dies, a grave rises and remains for 10s. During this time, Zilean can mourn it for a short duration to revive the ally. After successfully revive an ally, this spell on cooldown. |description2 = Zilean switch to the other form, gaining new abilities. |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown = 3 |cost = |costtype = mana }} *During on cooldown, there will be no grave appear. *The grave mechanic will negate strategies depend on refreshing-when-kill/assist skill like Katarina, Tristana,... (because of the 10s delay). If Zilean dies while the passive is not on cooldown, his grave will still created but also stop the grave mechanic (unless he is revived). Of course, he can't revive himself. *This skill and the grave mechanic is already unlocked when the game starts, but not the reviving ability. *The graves remain until the passive on cooldown/the champion revive at the base. During remaining time, the graves gives 400-range sight. *Other graves will collapse if he succesfully revive an ally, unless it's One For All mode. *During in one form, the other skill cooldown, which can only affect by W, stop. In conclusion *This rework has new mechanics, giving Zilean more uniqueness. *Zilean will be the 1st one to have 36 skill points to spend; no requirement to rank up skills. *The W idea inspiration is from Draven idea http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Draven,_the_Glorious_Executioner/Zilean_Reworkand Kunkka's X the spot. *Zilean has total of 6 skills. *The new R is for the cooldown reduction from the old W. In the final concept, either W or R need to change. *If keeping both W and R, there will be a possibility to have a total of 4 Q and 2 E can be casted in a 4s duration. Category:Custom champions